Fatesbook
by The Animorph Demigod Bird Kid
Summary: What happens when the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus characters go on facebook or might it be fatesbook? Title given by thedoubles201. Previously called Percy Jackson Facebook.
1. Percy's still a seaweed brain

**Hi people! Yes! the wait has ended; i can now post stories! *applause* So as for my first story I have decided to do a PJO facebook. Others have done it and i have loved the PJO FB stories to death so I wrote one myself! R&R**

**C1A2R3R4I5E6**

**Percy Jackson**: Hi….

(Annabeth Chase liked this)

**Thalia Grace**: really Percy? Is that your best FB post?

**Percy Jackson**: how do I know what to type? I'm just a seaweed brain

**Annabeth Chase**: *gasps* he admitted it!

**Percy Jackson**: Hey I didn't write that! Connor, Travis…

**Travis Stoll**: Sorry Percy, we had to!

**Connor Stoll**: Yeah Percy!

**Percy Jackson**: does the Hermes cabin have ambrosia and nectar?

**Connor Stoll**: Yeah, why?

**Percy Jackson**: because you'll need it.

**Travis Stoll**: HAHA you are gonna get beat up!

**Percy Jackson** : you too

**Travis Stoll:** -.-

**Annabeth Chase** and **Percy Jackson** are now in a relationship

_(Piper Mclean, Thalia Grace, and 176 others like this.)_

**Piper Mclean**: awwwww

**Annabeth Chase**: Finally, kelp head has seen the 'edit profile' button!

**Percy Jackson**: hey, it is in VERY small print!

**Piper Mclean**: Sure Percy, sure.

**So how is it? sorry it is so short :/. Any OCs? put them in the reviews w/ their parent, personality, etc. Thanks for reading! more soon!**

**C1A2R3R4I5E6**


	2. JASPER TIME

**Greeks Drool-Romans Rule. Thanks for your OC! She comes in here but just in one line. In the future she'll return.**

**How did ya'll like it? Sorry for the long wait. School. meh. Out Friday! woot woot! on with the facebook.**

_**Percy Jackson **thinks that facebook rocks!_

**Thalia Grace: **why else would you have one?

**Annabeth Chase**: I know I shouldn't say this but Percy you are really…... clueless.

**Percy Jackson:** oh sure what is today, pick on Percy day?

**Thalia Grace: **yes, yes it is.

**Percy Jackson **_thinks he has very mean friends._

**Demi Grasse: **Percy you, like, are, like, so, like, mean, like, not, like, nice!

**Nico Di Angelo: **When you are friends with weapon-holding people you, ah, _reaaaaaaaaaally_ shouldn't insult them.

**Annabeth Chase: **Thalia, how about we take a trip to the Poseidon Cabin?

**Nico Di Angelo: **Percy… start running… now.

**Thalia Grace: **Yes, we'll pay him a _nice_, friendly visit.

**Nico Di Angleo: **if you value your life… bolt your door.

**Percy Jackson: **yeah… I'm going into hiding.

**Piper Mclean **_and_** Jason Grace **_are now in a relationship_

**Annabeth Chase: **Piper, at least you have a boyfriend who didn't take a month to find the 'edit profile' button.

**Jason Grace:** uh, yeah, totally.

**Annabeth Chase: **Not you too!

**Piper Mclean: **he's lucky he can fight.


	3. The sea is scared of owls?

**Decided to add an AN haha. an AN. Chpt 4 will be up verrrrrrrrryyyyyy soon =). So far they are all super short and will stay that way but I'll post more often =)))). Thinking about doing a new story. Possibly maximum ride (another book), or maybe PJO. I'll tell in chapter 6. Now, on with the story. **

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own PJO and I have...Drumroll please *drumroll* Puck and Daphne with me today!**

**Puck: C1 owns none of this**

**Daphne: except the actual writing**

**C1: I don't own Daphne and Puck either**

**Drew Lonia (AN is she last nameless?)** _is very angry with_ **Piper Mclean**

_(0 Likes)_

**Piper Mclean**: why?

**Drew Lonia:** Because you stole _my_ Jason

**Piper Mclean: **Sure I did, Drew, suuuurrrrrreee, I did.

**Jason Grace: **Take my advice. When Piper pulls the sarcasm… yeah, um your life may be in more danger than Percy's.

**Percy Jackson: **I don't know.

**Piper Mclean: ***sets knife down* you were saying?

**Percy Jackson: **I agree with Jason!

**Piper Mclean: ***picks knife up* that's what I thought.

**Percy Jackson: *** gulp* she's scarier than Annabeth.

**Annabeth Chase:** Pardon me, _dear_ Percy.

**Percy Jackson: **Goodbye!

**Piper Mclean: **wimp!

**Annabeth Chase**: And the stereotype is GIRLS being the weaklings. HA!

**Clarisse La Rue: **Finally, Annie, you have seen the light!

**Annabeth Chase: ** Don't call me Annie!

**Jason Grace **_and _**Percy Jackson **are going into hiding

_(Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, and 100000000 others liked this)_

**Percy Jackson**: I feel so loved

**Jason Grace: **Seriously

**Demi Grasse:** Found you! I like a lot of things like bubbles. Do you like bubbles? Do you?...

**Percy Jackson: **Help us!

**Annabeth Chase: **that's our revenge Perce.

**Thalia Grace: **Don't you love us?

**Percy Jackson : **ever so dearly!

**Demi Grasse**: What about hearts? They are so cuh-yute and sweet and pretty and awesome! What about…

**Jason Grace: **Help us!

**You can help the heroes of Olympus by reviewing! Hope ya like it!**

**C1**


	4. Hacking and Bribery

**New OC! Given by Mysterious-Eve! Thank you! She'll be in here.**

**Sorry for no updates. I was in a play and had rehearsal every day. That rhymes I say. Hahay!**

**disclaimer: I brought Fang and total.**

**Fang: C1 owns none of this. **

**Total: except the actual writing.**

**Fang: Why are we here again?**

**C1: because of you and your letter.**

**Fang: why are fangirls mad at me?**

**C1: I don't own Fang and Total either.**

**On with the story.**

**Percy Jackson** thinks that death and lightning are synonomus

**(Piper Mclean, Jason Grace, and 7 others liked this)**

**Thalia Grace **WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

**Nico Di Angelo **what she said.

**Annabeth Chase …**

**Piper Mclean** Awww. You even think alike!

**Leo Valdez **and you were stunned that your mom is Aphrodite

**Demi Grasse: **well I was surprised that my mom was Demeter, even though I can grow plants in a snap.

**Piper Mclean:** oh hush volcano boy

**Leo Valdez: **beauty queen, you really need a lesson in making nicknames.

**Elizabeth Cross: **Uhh

**Leo Valdez: ***grins* hey Lizzy! Glad you could join the party! I'm just teaching ol' beauty queen how to make nicknames.

**Elizabeth Cross: **Do. Not. Call. Me. LIZZY!

**Leo Valdez: **See Pipes, that is how you know you have a fantastic nickname. The nicknamee hates it!

**Jason Grace: **I was right when I said that my life must be messed up if you were my best friend.

**Demi Grasse: **aren't we supposed to be discussing death and lightning's relationship?

**Nico Di Angelo: **WHAT

**Thalia Grace: **THE

**Nico Di Angelo: **HECKLE!

**Thalia Grace:** heckle. Awwww.

**Percy Jackson: **whats going on?

**Max Ride: **uh, hi?

**Annabeth Chase:** well SWB, Leo, Piper, and Elizabeth are arguing, Nico and Thalia are freaking out about your post, this random person named Max just said hi, Demi, Jason and I are just watching, reading, and meddling, and you just got on.

**Percy Jackson**: wow. I thought mortals were complicated.

**Annabeth Chase: **well so are gods. And demigods, being 50/50 have both the complications of being mortal and immortal.

**Percy Jackson** You are pretty smart, Wise Girl.

**Annabeth Chase** No, I'm a dumb blonde (**A/N I don't believe in that stereotype at all, but it just worked well for sarcasm)**

**Percy Jackson **You are? Wait but if you are a daughter of Athena then aren't you smart?

**Annabeth Chase:** *facepalm*

**Demi Grasse:** omg. Percy you are like so, obtuse, as Annabeth would say.

**Annabeth Chase** Hey Katie, can you or Miranda tie Demi down.

**Katie Gardener: **Gladly.

**Travis Stoll **_asks __**Katie Gardener**__ To go out with him_

**Katie Gardener: **uh, whaaaat?

**Travis Stoll: **WTH!

**Percy Jackson: **I told you I'd get revenge.

**Travis Stoll: **But Connor said you had 0 hacking skills.

**Percy Jackson: **I don't

**Leo Valdez: **But I do!

**Travis Stoll: **Traitor to the prankers!

**Leo Valdez **he bribed me

**Travis Stoll **with what?

**Leo Valdez **You'll see...soon.

**I have now entered the wonderful world of cliffies! mwahaha. I'll try to update in a day or so. I am closing OC entries, but if you have already put an OC I will use them. Overnight I got 5 or 6 reviews which is completely awesome. Thanks for reading. BTW, this is my longest Chapter yet. Doesn't say anything but gives me a sense of accomplishment. R&R! Whoever tells me what books the characters are from (from this and last chapter-2 shout outs) gets a shoutout in the next chapter. And submit an OC for my next story. =) The form and stuff will be up in a minute or so. The story's protagonist will be my OC, Caroline Rose. But I need more characters so submit! **

**C1**


	5. Futuristic Love

**HEY. SUP. **

**News. **

**New story up! It is called The Quest of Pain: Caroline. My friend is co-writing/writing it in another character's point of view. Her's is The Quest of Pain: Meda. So Check out her at Hayley0613. And you probably guessed who is doing the disclaimer. If you guessed Caroline, Meda, and Bex, you were right.  
I am NO LONGER ACCEPTING CHARACTERS! As of the 21st I stopped. I will use them if they were submitted before then. I am accepting them for THE QUEST OF PAIN. So PM me or Hayley0613 for a form. One MALE OC. MALE! Will be a main character. If we don't get one by the time Hayley0613 (Hereby reffered to as Hay) gets back, we will make one. Apologies for the long author's note.**

**Caroline: Lovely**

**Meda: we aren't even in the story.**

**Bex: Seriously.**

**C1: just do it.**

**Caroline: C1 doesn't own PJO or HoO.**

**Meda: She doesn't own me either!**

**Bex: or me!**

**Caroline: *sighs* she does own me though.**

**C1: Yes I do.**

**Caroline: We would also like to thank SeaBlueEyes for her OC/idea. Meet Alyssa Jackson!**

**Bex: We also Welcome Marina Tide, Lily, Storm, and Julie. AKA Marina and the Terrible tiny three. Thank you to prankprincess123 for them. They may not all come in this chapter. Marina is here though!**

**Caroline: and read the story starring us, and some others. **

_**Percy Jackson**__ says that __**Leo Valdez is**__ the most awesome guy in the world!_

**Travis Stoll:**Someone needs a lesson in bargain.

**Connor Stoll:**Really, Leo?

**Elizabeth Cross:**Ugh, that is pathetic, Valdez

**Leo Valdez:**Lizzy!

**Elizabeth Cross **Why do I talk to you?

**Percy Jackson: **Oh, I was bribed with learning how to hack with this.

**Travis Stoll: **No stuff, Percy!

**Elizabeth Cross: **Give us credit!

**Demi Grasse: **NOt all of our brains have nothing but kelp in them.

**Leo Valdez: **Aren't we supposed to be talking about my awesomeness?

**Piper Mclean: **You can't discuss something that doesn't exist, Repair Boy

**Travis Stoll: **Ooh, burn, Valdez.

**Leo Valdez: **you hurt me, Beauty Queen. Bad.

**Elizabeth Cross: **you kinda walked into that one, Valdez.

**Travis Stoll: **Yeah... You did.

**Leo Valdez: **I rewire a whole FREAKING DRAGON and this is the thanks I get.

**Percy Jackson: **I feel ya. We saved the dragons head from a bunch of MYREMEKES! Yet, someones *cough cough Annabeth and Silena cough cough* still made us their prisoners for capture the flag. Abd they won.

**Leo Valdez: **Wait so YOU put festus back together?

**Percy Jackson: **Annabeth did. Then Silena controlled him. She probably had charmspeak. Then Beckendorf fixed him. Then he went haywire. Then you fixed him. Then he broke. Now we have the awesomely awesome ship.

**Leo Valdez: **Oh.

**Percy Jackson: **not done.

**Leo Valdez: **Dude, don't go all blondie on me.

**Percy Jackson: **Blondie...haha. You're funny.

**Leo Valdez: **Finally! Someone gets my humor!

**Alyssa Jackson: **HI!

**Percy Jackson: **Who are you?

**Alyssa Jackson: **you of all people should know.

**Annabeth Chase: **Um...

_**Annabeth CHase i**__s curious who__** Alyssa Jackson**__ is_

**Alyssa Jackson: **Mom...

**Percy Jackson: **Annabeth?

**Alyssa Jackson: **Dad...

**Annabeth Chase: **Percy?

**Alyssa Jackson: **I'm from the future. And I'm your kid.

**Demi Grasse: **Twist!

**Percy Jackson: **WHAT?

**Annabeth Chase: **WHAT!

**Demi Grasse: **Yay! Percabeth stayed together! Like nature!

**Percy Jackson: **umm. Alyssa?

**Alyssa Jackson: **Yeah?

**Annabeth CHase: **How old are you?

**Alyssa Jackson: **14 (**A/N I made up an age. You can correct me.)**

**Percy Jackson: **How'd ya get here?

**Alyssa Jackson: **Cyber time travel.

**Annabeth Chase: **You don't say?

**Grover Underwood: **whats cookin'?

**Annabeth Chase: **I'm rolling my eyes.

**Percy Jackson: **Well, G-man, Annie and my daughter came through 'cyber web travel' from the future.

**Grover Underwood: **A LOT goes on here on Facebook.

**Percy Jackson: **Yeah...

**Grover Underwood: **now I'm in the loop!

**Percy Jackson: **...

**Alyssa Jackson: **So I'm going to go on your guys' fB chat thing.

**Annabeth Chase: **Oh gods.

**Marina Tide **_says hi from_** Thalia Grace**

**Annabeth Chase:** Tell her we all say hi back

**Alyssa Jackson: **Aunt Thals!

**Percy Jackson: **?

**Alyssa Jackson: **in the future she is my godmother

**Annabeth Chase: **Surprise, surprise.

**Leo Valdez: **Who's the godfather? *hint hint*

**Alyssa Jackson:** Uncle Leo!

**Leo Valdez: **awww. Perce.

**Percy Jackson: **I've known Grover since I was twelve. He was my best friend. Deal with It Leo.

**Alyssa Jackson: **I gtg. VIsiting cuzs. THe Graces.

**Jason Grace: **Wait...who's my family?

**Alyssa Jackson: **I'll have my fun.

**Marina Tide: **I gtg 2. Artemis gave us a mission.

**Leo Valdez: **Bye little hobbit!

**Marina Tide: **why do you even call me that?

**Leo Valdez: **Whatever, bye Mari!

**LIly: **HI

**Storm: **Hello

**Julie: **Hey

**Percy Jackson: **NOOOO!

**Haha. Beautiful ending I know. Check out The Quest of Pain and submit. Thanks!**

**C1**


	6. Updation: not here, my site!

**HEY!**

**So sorry for no updating. This is an author's note. If anybody read the reviews, I was notified that my story didn't follow the guidelines. I have to delete this story. I WILL however, be posting chapters on the new site s ites. google si te/c1a2 r3r4i 5e6 / home.**

**aGAIN SORRY!**

**Did i mention a new chapter is on there? Yup! written by Hayley0613! THANK YOU! And if any of you care, I'm going by a name (not my real one, an alias). Skye! So yeah. Enjoy Fatesbook! I am so sorry!**

**~Skye**


	7. Chapter 7

OKay well down to buisness.

Yes. I know. My life is in danger. I know I know. I should have updated at least one of my stories (which you are probably reading now). So yeah here's the thing...

I have been really really busy. As in super. I had to do tons of projects and homework. I have dance and religious ed and volleyball and scouts.

So I don't think you want my excuses, but I'll give 'em to you anyway.

**THE QUEST OF PAIN**

****I mostly mean this to those who submitted OCs.

Anyway, Hay and I haven't been able to get together and when we do it's not revolving around FFN. We both have our chpts almost done and on Google docs.

**SONGFICS FOR THE SUPERGIRLS.**

****writer's block. enough said.

**THE REQUEST**

****First off, to Meg. I'm so, so, sorry. I had a major case of writer's block. The chapter is almost done (as in almost).

Second off, welcome the amazing MEG!Meagan Snow. She is my amazing beta and is pretty awesome :).

lastly...

**FATESBOOK!**

****I am happy to inform you that within the week a new chapter of this story shall be up. Remember to check my site, but I'll post an A/N about it.

Again so sorry, but don't worry. I'm back.

~Skye


End file.
